Instant messaging is used to describe a computer network service for the communication of textual messages between users in a real-time manner. Three major providers of instant messaging services are America On-Line Instant Messaging (AIM), Microsoft Network (MSN) Messenger, and Yahoo Instant Messenger. These providers enable subscribers to access an instant messaging service through a subscriber's Internet service provider (ISP). To access the instant messaging service, a subscriber uses a computer terminal executing an application program to couple to an ISP and then access an instant messaging service. Once the instant messaging service is accessed, the user may query the service for identification of the “buddies” that are currently accessing the instant messaging service provider. “Buddies” are other subscribers to the instant messaging service that a subscriber has identified as a possible recipient for instant messages. The buddies are identified by including their instant messaging service usernames in a subscriber's buddy list. A subscriber may then initiate an instant messaging session with a buddy by typing and addressing a textual/graphical message to one of the buddies on the messaging service. When the subscriber activates the sending function for the message, the messaging service communicates the message to a buddy and activates a notification feature, such as an audio file, to inform the buddy that a message has been received through the instant messaging service. The buddy may then view the message, type a response, and send it through the messaging service. The conversation may continue in this manner until one of the parties terminates the session.
Communication terminals for receiving textual and graphic messages are well-known. These terminals include cellular telephones, two-way pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and handheld computers, which are commonly known as palmtop computers. One such terminal that integrates the functions required for instant messaging with wireless communication capabilities in a handheld terminal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,870, which is entitled “Instant Messaging Terminal Which Is Adapted For WI-Fl Access Points.” The disclosure of that patent is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety in this document.
Instant messaging terminals are frequently used to communicate with an instant messaging service provider through wireless access points. A wireless access point includes a radio transceiver and server that typically implement the 802.11b, 802.11a, 802.11g, 802.11n, or some other known wireless communication standard that supports internet or other wide area network communications. Locations providing wireless access points for the Internet are commonly referred to as “hotspots.” These hotspots are local area networks (LANs) and devices on such a LAN may be coupled to the Internet. The provision of wireless Internet access can be an important draw for an establishment, such as a coffee shop or the like. However, the access point must be implemented with care to reduce the risk that unscrupulous computer users will attempt Internet access through the access point for the purposes of web site hacking with an enhanced degree of anonymity. Design aspects considered in the implementation of a hotspot include the radius in which the transceiver effectively communicates and the security scheme that allows a customer to use an access point. Typically, the transmission power of the transceiver is limited to a level so the radiation pattern does not extend past the boundaries of the commercial premises to reduce the risk of unobserved access to the local network through the access point. Additionally, a security method, such as Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) or Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA), is implemented by the access point components to determine whether Internet access is granted through the access point.
To avoid lengthy cables in a home or small office environment, many of these locations use wireless routers to communicate wirelessly with computers located in the home or office. The wireless router enables the computers wirelessly coupled to it to access the Internet. By using a Wi-Fi router, computers in the home or office are coupled together in a LAN without requiring cables to be coupled between the computers and the router for communication purposes.
Data communications such as instant messaging (IM) and SMS texting have increased in popularity partially because hotspots, wireless routers, and other wireless mediums have made portable communications ubiquitous. The ease of instant messaging and SMS texting service access, however, has provided younger users with a mode of communication that is less perceptible to parents than the auditory communication that occurs with telephones. As instant messaging has become increasingly popular with younger users, the features of instant messaging terminals have evolved to provide the users with other features, such as Internet radio stations, voice over IP (VoIP) telephone service, and podcasts. Parents are legitimately concerned regarding the distractions these terminals present to their children as well as the access to their children that instant messaging may provide others.